high school musical
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: We have finally have freed the Bakugan and defeated King Zenaheld once and for all but prince Hydron lived but was on our side now, so we all go to earth and ninja wannabe had this grand idea that we would attend High school musical, and I do not sing at all and we now live in a town where people sing at random, so how do I become the schools hot-shot without singing, oh I don't
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own Bakugan or HSM**

* * *

**What are you goanna do?  
The odds are stacked agents you  
backed agents the wall  
you gotta give it your all.  
Ah, ah, ah, ah  
this is the final stand  
Ah, ah, ah, ah  
the powers in your hands  
two worlds collide  
on the inside  
gotta fight for what's right  
before it's gone, gone, gone  
this is bakugan**

* * *

**I know it's short but I couldn't think of a good prologue, i'll have the first chapter up soon**

**Ace: you better**

**Me: whatever and**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I need to mention that, I have made Shun a girl in this story, just because I felt like it, and a guy X guy romance just does not work for this story, and I do not own Bakugan or HSM

* * *

"Man, this school sure rocks" Baron said

"yeah I guess it does" I said as I looked over at shun, I was falling for her, but I can't not after what happened last time and the six before that, I've had so many heart breaks I'm not going to risk getting hurt again

"Shun, do you believe in love at first sight" I asked

"You have a crush on me don't you? And yes I do"

"I do not"

"Why do you lie to yourself Ace, you like me and I like you, your hot"

"You wouldn't understand" I said she slide closer to me

"I might, just tell me why are you afraid of having your heart broke"

"No! Um... Well yes, it's happened six times"

"I wouldn't hurt you ace you know that I've had mine broke more than you"

"I guess I could give love another chance, you think I'm hot" I said then I started singing

"Putting my defenses up  
cause I don't want to fall in love  
if I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
never said yes to the right girl  
never had trouble getting what I want  
but when it come to you, I'm never good enough  
when I don't care  
I can play 'Em like a Kendall  
wont wash my hair  
and make them bounce like a basket ball

But you, make me want to act like a vestal hot-shot boy  
paint my nails and wear perfume  
yeah, it's you, make me so nervous  
that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover it up  
wont let it show, so I',  
putting my defenses up  
cause I don't want to fall in love  
if I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other girls  
but when you come around, I get paralyzed  
and every time I try to be myself  
it comes out wrong like a cry for help  
it's just not fair  
pain's more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
it feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me want to act like a vestal hot-shot boy  
paint my nails and wear perfume  
yes; you make me so nervous  
that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
cover it up won't let it show,  
so I'm putting my defenses up  
cause I don't want to fall in love  
if I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

This feelings I lost in my love  
there burning, I'd rather be numb  
and there is no one else to blame  
so instead I'll take off in a run  
I'm flying to close to the sun  
that I burst in to flames

You make me glow,  
cover it up won't let it show,  
so I'm putting my defenses up  
cause I don't want to fall in love  
if I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have an heart attack"

For a second I thought I saw sharply glare at me

"Ace, my child" Percival said "you need to cut that out"

"Hey ace, did you guys hear about the talent show" Dan asked

"Yeah I am so trying out" shun said

"We all should" Lync said

Talent show try outs

Shun

I got up on stage to sing my song I felt a bit faint but I pushed it back I was singing with baron don't ask how that happened, I'd much rather sing with Ace or Dan, or lync, or shadow, or fa—, no cut it out

"it's out with the old  
and in with the new  
goodbye clouds of gray  
hello skies of blue  
a dip in the pool  
a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
the whole world according to moi  
excuse me, thank you

Iced tea imported from England  
lifeguards imported from Spain  
towels imported from turkey  
turkey imported from Maine"

Then both of us sang: "were going to relax and renew"

Back to just me

"You, go, do  
I want fabulous  
that is my simple request  
all things fabulous  
bigger and better and best  
I need something inspiring  
to help me get along  
I need a little fabulous  
is that so wrong

Fetch me my jimmy choo flip-flops  
where is my pink Prada tote  
I need my tiffany head band  
and then I can go for a float"

Now both of us

"A summer like never before"

Just me

"I want more"

Now just baron

"she wants fabulous  
that is her simple request  
all things fabulous  
bigger and better and best  
she needs something inspiring  
to help her get along  
she needs a little fabulous  
is that so wrong  
fabulous pool, fabulous splash  
fabulous parties, even fabulous trash  
fabulous fashion, fabulous bling  
she's got to have fabulous everything"

Now me

"Nothing to discuss  
everything has to be perfect for…..  
ME!"

Now baron

She wants fabulous  
that is her request  
all things fabulous  
bigger and better and best  
she needs something inspiring  
to help her get along  
she needs a little fabulous  
is that so wrong"

Me again

"This won't do  
that's a bore  
that's insulting  
I need more

I need  
I need  
I need  
I need  
I need  
I need

I need fabulous  
I want fabulous  
bring me fabulous

Oh, I like what I see  
I like it a lot

Is this absolutely fabulous  
fabulous,  
fabulous,  
fabulous

Absolutely…not"

After I got done I felt dizzy and tried and felt the world spinning around me

Dan

It is my turn for additions the song I was singing was to get ace to notice that he loves Shun

"There you see her  
sitting across the way  
she anent got a lot to say  
but there's something about her  
and you don't know why  
but your dying to try  
you want to kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
look at her you know you do  
possible she wants you to  
there's one way to ask her  
it don't take a word  
not a single word  
go on and kiss the girl

Shale, la, la, la  
my, oh, my  
look at the boy to shy  
isn't gong to kiss the girl  
shale, la, la, la  
isn't that sad  
what a shame too bad  
he going to miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl

Now's your moment  
floating in a blue lagoon  
boy, you better do it soon  
no time will be better  
she don't say a word  
and she won't say a word  
until you kiss the girl 

Sha la, la, la  
my, oh, my  
look at the boy to shy  
isn't going to kiss the girl  
sha la, la, la, la  
isn't that sad  
what a shame too bad  
your going to miss the girl  
Sha, la, la, la  
don't be scarred  
you got the mood prepared  
go on and kiss the girl  
sha, la, la, la  
don't stop now  
don't try to hide it how  
you want to kiss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl

Ohhhhhh…  
la, la, la  
la, la, la  
go on and kiss the girl  
la, la, la  
la, la, la  
kiss the girl 

Shala, la, la  
my, oh, my  
kiss the girl  
sha, la, la, la  
ain't that sad  
it's such a shame too bad  
you're gonna miss the girl 

Go on and kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

Kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl"

lync

I got up to sing and let me tell you I was nervous sharpa was glareing at me and I blew her a kiss I liked her as in I _liked _her.

"the snow glows white  
on the mountain tonight  
not a footprint too be seen  
a kingdom of isolation  
and it looks like I'm the king  
the wind is howling like  
this swirling storm inside  
couldn't keep it in  
Hades knows I tried  
don't let them in  
don't let them see  
be the good boy  
you always have to be  
conceal don't feel  
don't let them know  
well, now they know  
let it go,  
let it go  
cant hold it back anymore  
let it go,  
let it go  
turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
what they're going to say  
let the storm rage on  
the cold never bothered me anyway  
it's funny how some distance  
makes everything seam small  
and the fears that once controlled me  
cant get to me at all  
it's time to see  
what I can do  
test my limits  
and make new  
no right  
no wrong  
no rules for me  
I'm free  
let it go,  
let it go  
I'm one with the wind and sky  
let it go,  
let it go  
you'll never see me cry  
here I stand  
and here I stay  
let the storm rage on…  
my powers flurry through the air  
into the ground  
my soul is spring in frozen fractals  
all around  
and one thought cystlelizes like an icey  
blast  
I'm never going back  
the past is in the past  
let it go!  
let it go  
and I'll rise like the break of down  
let it go,  
let it go  
that perfect boy is gone  
here I stand  
in the light of day  
let the storm rage on  
the cold never bothered me anyway"

I walked off the stage as ace was up, _git_ I thought shadow was the muses, I don't know why Ace can't give Shun a chance cant he see that she likes him

Ace

"If there's a prize for a rotten judgment  
I think I've already won that  
no girl is worth the aggervation  
that's history  
been there  
done that"

Now it was shadows turn

"who'd'ya think your kidding  
she's the earth and heaven to you  
try to keep it hiddin  
dude, I can see right through you (oh no)  
man, you cant conceal it  
I know what your feel  
who ya' thinking of"

"no chance  
no way  
I wont say it  
no, no"

"you swoon you sigh  
why denih it uh-no"

"it's to clecie  
I wont say I'm in love  
(ooo)  
I thought my heart had learned it's leasen  
it feel's so good when you start out  
my head is saying get a grip, boy  
unless your dying to cry heart out"

"you keep on denying  
who you are and  
how your feeling  
man, I'm not buying  
bud, I saw you hit the cilen  
face it like a grown-up  
when you gonna own up  
that you got, got, got it bad"

"oh, no chance  
no way  
I wont say it no, no"

"give up  
give in check the grin  
your in love"

"this sence wont play  
I wont say I'm in love"

"you're doing flips  
read my lips you're in love"

"your way off bass  
I wont say it  
get off my case  
I wont say it"

"boy don't be proud  
it's okay your in love"

"ohhhhh,  
at least out loud  
I wont say I'm in love"

Now it was spectra's turn to come up

Spectra

"what you mean is,  
Not like you

You think I'm a ingornat savage  
but you've been so many places  
I geuss it must be so  
but still I cannot see  
if the savage one is me  
how can there be so much  
that you don't know  
you don't know

You think you own what ever land  
you land on the earth is just  
a dead thing you can claim  
but I know  
every, rock, and tree, and creature  
has a life has a sprit has a name  
you think the only people  
who are people  
are the people that look  
and think like you  
but if you walk the footprints  
of a stranger  
you'll learn things you never knew  
you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf  
cry to the blue corn moon  
or asked the grinning  
bob-cat why he grined  
can you sing with all the voices  
of the mountain  
can you paint with all the  
colors of the wind  
can you paint with all the  
colors of the wind

Come run the hidden pine trails  
of the forrest  
come taste the sun sweet berries  
of the earth  
come roll in all the riches  
all around you  
and for once never wounder what  
there worth  
the rain storm and the river are  
my brothers  
the harren and the outer are  
my friends  
and we are all connected  
to each other  
in a cercle, in a hoop  
that never ends  
how high will the sycamore grow  
if you cut it down you'll never  
know

And you'll never hear the wolf  
cry to the blue corn moon  
or know whether we are white  
or coppered skinned  
we need to sing with all the  
voices of the mountains  
we need to paint with all the colors  
of the wind  
you can own the Earth and still  
all you'll own is Earth until  
you can paint with all the colors  
of the wing"

Now sharpe was up but I saw Ace was holding Shun and I ran down to them

Ace

Once I had got done I had saw Baron holding Shun "what happened to her" I asked

"she fainted after her turn but you were to busy on your phone to notice" Lync snapped, yea, he thinks I'm a Git. I don't kniw what his problem is, with me. im not a git, im not a... well, maybe I am one. damn I should of noticed my girlfriend was hurt... wait what? girlfriend, shes not your girlfriend ace, shes not your girlfriend, but she could be, SHUT UP! I fought with myself, I soon found myself staring at Shun, dan saw it and smiled and they started high-fiveing, what the zenoheld was that all about.


End file.
